The present invention relates to a modular propellant charge composed of a number of similar propellant charge modules.
Propellant charges composed of several identical modules are required primarily for larger caliber weapons systems (for example, for howitzers, etc.). The individual modules generally have the shape of a cylinder and frequently have a length to diameter ratio of about one. An axial opening is provided to enable the charge to fire through upon ignition.
Such a modular propellant charge is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model Patent 70/00,615. Here the individual propellant charge modules have unilaterally arranged sleeve-like extensions into which the respective next module can be plugged to form the modular propellant charge. The drawback of such arrangements is primarily the large volume required due to the projecting sleeves and the necessarily directional loading of the propellant charge magazine.
German Patent 3,034,360.A1 discloses a modular propellant charge in which the individual modules are connected with one another via a bayonet closure. For this purpose, the modules are provided with two tubular extensions, with the one tubular extension being provided with bores and the second tubular extension with a corresponding number of outwardly projecting radial pins. This arrangement is also relatively voluminous and requires directional loading of the magazines.
Finally, German Patent 3,737,704.A1 discloses a modular propellant charge in which the individual propellant charge modules are of symmetrical construction. On its two sides facing the adjacent modules, each propellant charge module is provided with constrictions that are connected with one another by means of a separate plug-in ring. The drawback of this arrangement is the relatively complicated manipulation and the additional space required for the plug-in rings.